


Supernatural AU

by Andrea_Chaille



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 02:39:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4649088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrea_Chaille/pseuds/Andrea_Chaille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first shot at fanfic. The story is more of the happy times, since it's been pretty sad lately. In my AU Sam and Dean have found the bunker and have been living in it for some time now. Charlie is still alive and so is Gabriel. Castiel has lost his grace but the gang is searching for it. Some fluff and some sexual content included.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supernatural AU

I slowly woke up. My head was pounding, my body ached and the room was coming in and out of focus. Yet, I was hungry… starving even. I felt as if I hadn’t eaten in days. The room was slowly coming into focus and I recognized… absolutely nothing. There were no pictures on the walls, hardly anything in the room, yet it still feels lived in. The scent was comforting in a way that I can’t quite explain. Just the smell around me seemed to give me butterflies and tighten my stomach… or maybe that was just my tummy speaking… Just as I’m about to sit up I hear footsteps coming toward me. “No, no, no! Please lay down.” “What’s going on? Where am I? Who are you? What happened to me? I need to find my sister. We were camping… and then something happened, but I really don’t remember what. Oh God…” I started rambling, the events of that night coming back to me in pieces. “How long have I been here? Did you see my sister? Why does everything hurt?” The stranger sitting on the edge of the bed put his finger to my lips. “Sssshhhh. I’ll explain everything as soon as you eat and drink this. I don’t cook often, but I hope it’s alright.” I noticed him blush slightly as he looked down at his lap, a few strands of his long hair falling in front of his face. His smile lit up the entire room and made me forget about everything that was going through my head just moments before. I was staring… gawking even. I started shoving food in my mouth to hide the embarrassment. He looked deep into my eyes, “Where would you like me to start beauti-… I, uh mean…” “Well I suppose I could start with your name. I’m Andrea by the way. Actually Alexandria, but everyone just calls me Andrea. You can, uh… call me whatever… you, ummmm you want to.” The stranger next to me chuckled, “I know, my name’s Sam. It’s a family name. Sam Winchester.” I smiled at Sam, but he looked at me like I should know something that I really couldn’t figure out. But his name seemed to fit him perfectly. “Okay Andrea, next question. I’m sure you have quite a few.” I thought about it for a moment and even though I wanted to ask about the handsome, familiar stranger named Sam who was taking such good care of me; there were more important things on my mind.  
“Where’s my sister?”  
“She’s with my brother. I promise he’s taking good care of her. They’ve bonded over the past few days.”  
“PAST FEW DAYS?! How long have I been here?”  
“You’ve been here four days. My brother and I found you in the woods. Are you sure you’re ready for the rest of the story?”  
“Please tell me, Sam, I’m in so much pain and I don’t know what happened to me. I’m begging you.”  
“Okay. First of all, you never need to beg me for anything. Now brace yourself because your world is about to turn upside down. You were attacked by a vengeful spirit. It was a many that was brutally murdered in the woods a few decades ago that was hanging around. The spirit attacked you and your sister. Dean and I were tracking it when it led us to you. We were almost too late. You were almost dead and the spirit had your sister. Dean and I brought you back to our bunker to heal you, with the help of our angel friend. So how many more questions do you have now that I told you the truth?”  
“Only one, what’s the name of your… what should I call him…? Guardian Angel?”  
“Well he’s more like Dean’s guardian angel. They have a ‘profound bond’. His name is Castiel, but we call him Cass.”  
“Last question. Whose room is this?”  
“Mine. I hope that’s not too weird. It was just the easiest place to care for you.”  
“No… as long as it’s not weird that for whatever reason it is the most comfortable place in the world right now.”  
As I begin to regain my consciousness, I started to fall into the pools that are Sam’s eyes. The golden hazel color of them so deep and so rich they seemed to melt. The way his jaw was shaped cut through the charged air around us. His long floppy hair that framed his face and feel into it perfectly all at the same time. The way his lips were just barely parted as he sat there looking at me… just like I was looking at him. I blushed and looked away.  
“Hey Sam?”  
“Yes Andrea?”  
“Would you help me up? I’d really love to walk around, see the… um what did you call it? The bunker?”  
“How about we start by me carrying you? I’m not really sure you’re ready to stand on your own.”  
“Promise you won’t drop me?”  
“I promise. Honestly, I kind of… well… I want to hold you close. I want to protect you. I want to keep you safe and right now I want to hold you. Even though you’ve been in my bed, I haven’t touched you, other than to bandage you. I wanted you to be able to want it or choose not to…” Sam’s voice trailed off He looked at me with so much longing I was overwhelmed.  
“Please. I’d love for you to show me around… and carry me… and hold me close. I’m really afraid to be alone… Evil spirits and what not. Well, and being completely bruised and broken.”  
There was something about Sam that set him apart from every other guy in the world. There was so much pain behind his eyes, but his every movement was tender and caring. Yet there was another side to him. I knew he could be a brutal and terrible force… a force to be reckoned with… and it made me want him even more. But why did I know this with such certainty? Sam leaned over to place one arm under my knees and the other under my upper back. His face was so close to me that I could feel his breath on my chest. It fanned out and covered me in goosebumps. His eyes locked onto mine as he effortlessly lifted my small frame into the air. He smirked at me, “Hold on, it’ll be easier to carry you around that way.” I draped my arm around his neck, interlocking my hands on the other side of his body. My whole body tingled and it wasn’t because of the bruises. That cute smile on his face captured all of my attention and I couldn’t make myself look away. Sam tipped his head back, letting out a quick chuckle. “Andrea, I can’t show you around if all you do is stare at me.” Maybe all I wanted to do is stare was all I could think. This familiar stranger had me so caught up in his eyes I couldn’t think straight. There was something so striking about him… I knew it was something from my past, I just couldn’t place it.  
“Sorry, I can’t help myself. You’re handsome and you saved my life. Now that I’m here, you’re taking care of me. How can I not want to get to know you more? Besides, I swear I know you, I just can’t quite place it. My head’s still so foggy.”  
“Well, since I saved you and cared for you, nursed you back to health and all, I really want you to get to know me… again,” his voice trailed off, “You’re also incredibly beautiful, broken bones, bruises and all.”  
“Wait, how broken am I really? Take me to a mirror? I want to see what I look like.”  
“Okay I will, but be prepared. You went through a lot with that spirit attacking. You held your own for quite a while. Especially for someone who hasn’t had any training.”As Sam sat me down, I stood on my own feet for the first time in days. He steadied me and then stood behind me, one arm around my waist, and one hand over my eyes. “Okay Sweetheart, brace yourself.” He slowly removed his hand from my face, letting his hand run down my cheek. He placed his hands on my shoulders as I opened my eyes. My lip was split, cheeks were cut. I could tell my eyes had been swollen shut, but now they’re only an awful green color. My arms were almost entirely purple, and a couple of my fingers were taped together from being broken. I didn’t even want to know what the rest of my body looked like.  
“How could you think I’m beautiful when I look like this?” Sam just stood there silently studying my face in the mirror as I did the same with his. “Sam, I feel like I know you… I feel like I already know you…”  
“That’s because, Sleeping Beauty, you do know us. We grew up next door to you in this little town in Kansas. It was the only place we lived for very long.” I heard a deep voice coming towards the bathroom followed by a giggle I knew all too well.  
“Hey sis! How are ya feeling? You look like shit… but Sam’s been taking great care of you. He never leaves your side. Aanndd… Dean has been taking great care of me.” She winked at me and Dean chuckled. My sister, Megan, was looking pretty decent herself, considering what had happened. Radiant smile, arm around Dean’s waist, holding him awfully close. Just as I thought I might be reading into it too much, Dean leaned down and kissed my sister. I’d almost gag if I wasn’t so happy that Megan looked so happy.  
“So did everything change while I was out?” I laughed, but I was happy for her. In the moment I had almost forgotten about Sam behind me. His arms were back around my waist and my hands were over his. My back was pressed into his chest, it felt so natural, so perfect… so comforting and safe. It was so familiar… Finally it came to me. “Now I remember you,” I turned around to look at Sam, “You’re the shy boy that lived across the street from our little home in Lawrence that had the biggest crush on me, but never had the guts to tell me. That is until you came to my rescue one day.”  
“Well if I remember correctly,” Sam looked down to me with a smirk, “You had quite the crush on me as well… You’d always blush when you’d look at me.” All I could do was giggle. I can’t believe it’s Sam. THE Sam. The first boy I fell in love with and I’m back in his arms like nothing changed over the past five years. I’m so glad Megan and Dean picked up where they left off too.  
“What was the name Dean used to call you…? Sammy, wasn’t it?” I asked with an evil grin. Dean and Megan burst into a fit of laughter.  
“He still calls me that. Time hasn’t changed any of us a bit.”  
With all that has changed over the years I’m so glad that this hadn’t. I’m so happy to have these two in my life again. Dean was always like a big brother to me… well for the two-and-a-half years I knew him. I can’t believe that was the longest they’d ever stayed in one place. I can’t imagine never settling down completely, never having a deep connection with anyone… I guess I was the deepest connection Sam had, other than his brother. I’m not sure I could live the life that Sam and Dean have. Although, doing it with Same, Dean, and Megan… I might be able to handle it. Now that I’m being shown a little bit of this supernatural world, I’m not so sure I could just walk away. I want to know more and I want to know how long Megan wants to stay.  
“Sam, will you take me back to bed? I’m exhausted.”  
“Yeah Sammy, take her back to your bed. She looks like she needs it.” Dean gave Sam an evil wink before leaving.  
“Well it looks like Megan needs some vitamin DEAN!” Sam yelled back as Dean walked away with his arm around her shoulders. Dean chuckled as he walked away.  
Megan turned her head towards us just long enough to should back, “Not your best comeback!” She giggled’ “Sammy.” She said in her best mock Dean voice.  
Sam quickly leaned down (what seemed an awfully long way down) to pick me up, swiftly and effortlessly, sweeping my light frame off the ground. Back in his arms again I couldn’t feel safer. “Thank you, Sam; seriously, you’re a life saver. Well, I mean you literally saved my life,” I laughed, “I’m glad to be back with you. I missed you, Sam. It broke my heart when you left. I was head-over-heels for you. And now I understand why you did, and I’m not mad… I just… well, missed you… a lottle.”  
“It’s like a little, but a lot.” Sam smirked.  
“I can’t believe you remember that.”  
“It was our thing, how could I forget? You’re the first girl I fell in love with…” Sam’s voice trailed off and he wouldn’t look at me. We’d finally reached his room and he leaned over to set me down on the bed so gently I didn’t think it was possible. As he sat me down I let my hand fall on his cheek. He finally looked into my eyes. I knew he could read me like a book; all he had to do was look into my eyes to see every emotion I was feeling. He saw, he knew… everything, he knew everything I was feeling. He looked down at my lips and then back to my eyes, my hand still lightly on his cheek. He came closer to me. I could smell the comforting smell of his body; it hadn’t changed a bit over the years. His breath fanned across my face sending shivers and chills and goose bumps all down my body. My breath caught in my throat. He placed his forehead on mine, our noses touching. “I’ve never forgotten about you, Andrea, I love you.” Before I could respond Sam placed his lips lightly on mine, careful not to hurt my bruised face. One hand on the other side of my body, holding him up, the other holding my chin up to kiss his lips. While he was gentle as not to hurt me, he kissed me with such passion and desire and love… it was overwhelming. The room faded away, the pain was gone, and all I could feel was Sam’s lips on mine. After what seemed like an eternity and no time at all, all at once. I heard someone clear their throat at the door.  
“I was going to ask if you two wanted any food, but I can see you’ve got her plenty satisfied Sam.” I could hear the smirk in my sister’s voice. I didn’t need to look at her to see the stupid grin on her face.  
“Of all the times, why now Megan?” Dean and Megan giggle hysterically. Megan had this laugh that was beyond contagious. She would tell a joke (that may or may not be funny), and she would start laughing and wouldn’t be able to stop. And the more she’d laugh, the more out of breath she got, the funnier it was. You just couldn’t help but laugh around her and it was amazing the effect she had on Dean. You can tell this job has taken a lot out of him and seeing the way his face morphed into something softer. Same just smiled at his brother.  
“Jerk.”  
“Bitch.”  
“Well, I’m glad some things never change.” I laughed. I missed these two. “Okay Sis, better leave before it gets too crazy in here.” I winked. Sam slipped into bed next to me. One arm under my neck the other on my hip.  
“I’m trying to find the places that don’t hurt.”  
“That’s okay. Nothing hurts when you kiss me.” Sam placed a gentle kiss on my forehead. “Will you sleep next to me tonight Sam? I just feel better when I’m with you.”  
“I’m not leaving your side. It’s been, what five years? I finally got you back, almost watching you die in the process… I won’t leave you. I need to protect you. I need to know you’re safe.” Sam looked so fragile. I was the broken one, but he looked like he could fall apart at any moment. I can’t imagine the things that he’s been through. I can’t imagine what it must have been like for him to see me. I knew he was used to seeing people broken and bloody, but rarely was it someone he cared about. I’m not sure how well I would have held up if the roles were reversed… seeing him broken and bloody… I didn’t want to think about it. I quickly turned into Sam’s body, not even thinking of the pain it might cause me. I buried my face into his chest, ignoring the pain shooting through my whole body.  
“Andrea! What’s wrong?! Are you alright?”  
“Yes,” I let out in a pained voice, “I’m just so glad that you’re here, that I’m here, that you saved me. And I know you’ll continue to keep me safe. Thank you Sam. I love you.”  
Sam kissed the top of my head, “I’ll always protect you. You don’t have to worry about that. I love you too.” I smiled, lying onto my back again, the pain slowly lifting from my body. My eyelids fluttered and I fell into a deep sleep to the sound of Sam’s breath and the steady beating of his heart.


End file.
